


A Place to Crash

by bubblyani



Category: The Fighter (2010)
Genre: Christian Bale - Freeform, F/M, Self-Insert, The Fighter 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani
Summary: Dicky Eklund made a surprising late night visit to your place in hopes to crash for the night. And with your secret feelings towards him, you were certainly more than just welcoming.
Relationships: Dicky Eklund, Dicky Eklund/Reader
Kudos: 8





	A Place to Crash

**_(Midnight)_ **

It was one of those unfortunate nights where you had a hard time dozing off. Finally, at around midnight, you felt the eyelids grow heavy, and you were well on your way. But a sound made you toss and turn all the sudden. Was it the tree? you wondered. Was it possible the tree that grew next to your house was swaying in the wind, allowing one of the branches to brush against your window? You closed your eyes tight, hoping to ignore it. But the moment it turned repetitive, you sat up to find there was no trace of a branch anywhere nearby. Curses under your breath, you jumped out of the bed, stumbling towards the window. As you opened it, you were well prepared with insults worth lashing out. But as soon as you looked out, shocked was all that you could be.

“Dicky?” You hissed, “Is that you?”

You asked, squinting your eyes just so you could spot him easier in the dark. Scratching the back of his neck, Dicky Eklund smiled sheepishly at you from the street.

“Hey Y/N…” he cried out, waving at you. Riled by his voice, dogs nearby began to bark and you could see lights being turned on at some houses in the neighborhood. With a white shirt, shorts and a cap worn backwards, anyone could have easily mistaken him for a raggedy teenager from a distance. The dogs kept barking, and by the sounds of the neighbors, no one was happy at this hour.

“What are you-…” you paused, realizing shouting would not be wise, “Ah! Hold on I’m coming …Just keep it down, okay?” you hissed at him with frustration before closing the window. Putting on the night robe, your feet felt like clouds they floated downstairs in an instant. Opening the door, you urged Dicky to come in, shutting the door close.

“What the hell’s going on?” You asked softly, “ Are you okay?” You said, whilst rubbing the sleep out of your eyes. “Do you mind if I crash at your place tonight?” Dicky asked. Your eyes furrowed with suspicion. “Why? What happened?” Dicky attempted to hide his embarrassment.

“Ma is not letting me in…” he said reluctantly, “…and neither is Micky”. Averting his eyes, he grew quiet for a few seconds. With his hands on his hips, he awkwardly drew circles on the floor, “We sorta got into this huge fight. You know, the usual crap…me not showing up for training and shit blah blah blah…”

You did not know why he chose to be so candid with you. But you appreciated for it gave you some context. Folding your arms, you looked at him questioningly. “Dicky, are you high?” You asked, sniffling a yawn. He chuckled, “Maybe…yeah a little…” he added, showing the gap between his index finger and thumb with a cheeky smile.

“Not surprised” You shook your head with an amusing scoff, “But what makes you think I’d let you in?” You asked teasingly. Dicky merely shrugged.

“Don’t know…” he said, “Just a leap of fuckin’ faith, I guess”. Clasping his hands together, he involuntarily bowed in desperation,“Come on Y/N...Please please please…” he begged playfully. Before you could even answer, he cut you off, “I know you’re a good person…Come on!…For Tommy’s sake”

“Oh…”you chuckled, shaking your head, “Don’t you dare use his name in vain, Dicky…” “Please please…” His puppy eyes finally made an appearance. “Of course Imma let you stay…” you said.

You only wished he knew that bribery was not required for him to stay over. For you would let him regardless. It was quite obvious.

Obvious because you liked him.

Dicky Eklund, you know who he was. It was no secret. But you have only heard of the legend. Even when you moved to Lowell a year back to work at one of the shops, you were never so lucky to get to know him. But when you finally grasped the opportunity to acquaint yourself with the Eklunds and the Wards, it was merely through someone completely unexpected: Tommy.

Dicky’s son Tommy was never in the need of a babysitter. With seven aunts and an uncle, the little boy was already in the midst of so much love and safety. But you managed to win his heart when you defended him from a group of young bullies. The little heart of his found you to be his safe place, always demanding to spend time with you, demanding you to take him on walks and for ice cream. He made you feel quite maternal. And never did you expect to love someone as much as you loved him, as he was your very own.

Your pulse quickened the moment you saw Tommy’s father at their house one fine day.That day was certainly imminent when the boy could not stop talking about you. Regardless of all, you were awestruck by the sight of Dicky. Moreover, your heart was taken by him.

All the times when Tommy would drag you to show his dad in action, they were akin to little treats wrapped in ribbon. You’d watch Dicky train his half brother Micky Ward, who was the current rising star. In the midst of his mother’s and sisters’ surprising glances, you would stand with Tommy, for he would never let go of your hand. You’d follow him, whether it was to circle around the ring, just to watch his dad, or just plant in a corner and play.

“He’s a sweet kid, ain’t he?” You turned as Dicky addressed you. Panting, he would lean against the ropes with the mittens still on. His sharp gaze never leaving your sight.

“Yeah, he is…” You said, with a smile. You would never realize how long you two would stare at each other, how much tension existed between the two of you. Thus, all the little moments you shared with him, every passing glance put an ice pack over his bruised cheek after a late night brawl, those were precious for you.

As much as he was loved in all of Lowell, as much as he seemed like a town hero, Dicky dealt with the darkness. That darkness came in the form of drugs. It was the enemy.

There were times, you wished you knew him better. You wished your relationship with him was more intimate, more trustworthy. Just so you felt free to advice him. But his family had always worried for him. But the fact you were equally worried for the man, the fact he crossed your mind almost once every day, it really showed how much you cared for him, even from a distance.

Tossing and turning, you’ve lost the ability to sleep once again. But it did not seem possible. There was no noise to disturb you. Dicky was safe inside. What could be the problem?

Was Dicky sleeping okay? Was he warm? Was he feeling lonely?

Shaking your head, you sat up. Why would these thoughts even cross your mind? You already knew, who were you fooling? With the thought of him at your own home, it was evident that you could not stop thinking about him. An urge was birth within you, forcing you to press your thighs together with frustration. An itch you longed to scratch. The longer this thought rang in you conscience, you knew you will not sleep without acting on it. Taking a deep breath, you finally got out of bed. With your heart beating fast, you charged downstairs for there was no turning back.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**(The Next Morning)** _

Your eyes fluttered, as you found yourself waking up before the alarm. The room was so quiet you could hear the birds chirping outside. Staring at the ceiling, you could not fathom on the events that took place last night. How you had the guts to act on it.

How you rushed downstairs, shaking Dicky up from his sleep, just to invite him over to your bedroom.

To clear any misunderstandings, You did not sleep with him. Truthfully, the mere thought of taking advantage of an intoxicated man repulsed you.Taking advantage itself was repulsive. Just the thought of him tossing and turning on the couch, it broke your heart. An uncomfortable memory of your place in his mind was the last impression you desired. This insecurity stemmed from your secret unrequited feelings for him. And you were well aware of it.

Looking over to your left, there he was, sleeping beside you. Dicky looked so peaceful, which was quite contrary to his lively nature when awake. A man in his forties, he was not in his best condition. But being a drug addict, his muscles remained toned from his time as a welterweight. You noticed how he had tossed his shirt away, and how he slept bare bodied under the sheets in just his shorts.

The drugs certainly had taken away his lustre. Yet, you were able to make out the handsome man that was hidden underneath it all. Even with his bald spot, he was handsome in your eyes. He possessed every form of attraction that was required for you to fall head over heels for him. You just hid it well.

Speaking of appearances, you suddenly grew concerned of your own. Sitting up, you took a deep breath. Your fingers ran through your loose hair, making sure every inch was untangled and soft. Brushing them to one shoulder, you pinched your cheeks tightly, hoping for red hues to appear. You even went far to pull your tank down until some cleavage was revealed. But the moment you felt his stir, your heart began to race. All you wished for him to open his eyes, only to see you at your best. Only to see the morning sun form around you like a halo.

“Good Morning…”

You whispered, with a smile. Squinting at the sunlight that streamed through the window, Dicky smiled sleepily:

“Hey…Morning…”

“You slept okay?” You asked, as he sat alongside you, leaning against the headboard.

“Yeah…after a long time, actually”he said, surprise in his tone whilst rubbing his eyes, “What is this mattress? It’s like a freakin’ feather” his curiosity was strong even mid-yawn. You chuckled. He was surprisingly adorable, he could even melt your heart.

“Yeah, it’s great huh?”

You said, pressing the mattress to feel it’s softness. Suddenly you felt his eyes on you. Raising your eyebrows, you looked at him.

“What?” You asked. He chuckled.

“You know, for a moment I thought you dragged me up here to sleep with me…” he said. You scoffed with surprise.

“What? You serious?”

“Yeah…”

“Oh my god…” you exclaimed, covering your face shyly while he laughed out loud, “Well…just so you know…That was definitely not in my mind” you said, taking the hands off your face, “Not even a little bit”

Now it was Dicky who raised his eyebrows.

“Really?” He asked playfully. All you could do was nod and chuckle

“Yeah…” you kept chuckling, “…really…” until you grew strangely quiet.

You could make out every inch of his face, his cheekbones, his lips. But that was all because you had been staring at his face for so long. And to your surprise, he did not complain. For he was busy staring at yours. The gravity of the situation finally dawned on you. How you were sitting at close proximity with the man you have feelings for. At a place as intimate as the bed. Last night did not count for you were both suffering from drowsiness. But this morning, does count. Heart racing once more, you forgot to breath. Frustrated to the core, you finally did, exhaled deeply as the first step.

Except that exhale morphed into a fully fledged gasp the moment Dicky leaned in to press his lips against yours.

With the weight of his lips on your own, his kiss was tender. Goosebumps traveled through you, causing much sensitivity. You’ve crossed over to the land of the unfathomable.

“See?” Dicky breathed against your lips, “…that was a load of bullshit…I could see right through that” he said, pride evident in his face the moment his eyes caught the sight of your heavy blushes. Cocky bastard, you thought.

“Shut up” you chuckled, taking initiative to kiss him back.

Wrapping your your arms around his bare figure, you were more than euphoric that he was reciprocative, that he kissed you back with enthusiasm. His kisses, they made your knees give up. You lay back down on the bed, pulling him along with him as he tossed the sheet and hovered over you. His sweat, his musk was what you longed to drink in, to breath in. This was heaven. Heaven was moaning into his lips when you felt the kiss deepen, his tongue eager to get to know yours. Heaven was running your fingers through his soft hair. Heaven was feeling his lips travel down to your neck, placing hungry kisses wherever made you twitch and moan. He may be the crackhead, but at that moment you were heavily addicted to the drug that was Dicky Eklund. You wanted this feeling to last. And you assumed it would. 

Until the sound of a car honking on the street made him pull away.

“Shit…” he cried out.

“What? What is it?” You asked, holding his face.

“I’m supposed to go train Micky today”

“Shit…” you covered your mouth, “Well, are you late?"

Stretching over, he gazed at the alarm clock. 7:30 am. He sighed in relief.

“No…actually it’s still pretty early” he said, covering his eyes with a chuckle “…Jesus!”

You shared that relieved sigh, clutching your chest. If you had deprived him of doing the right thing, you would never forgive yourself. You could already imagine it, him being at the ring on time. His family fully shocked but highly impressed.

“Isn’t that great?”you said, watching him. But that would mean he would have to leave right away. You felt slightly disappointed, “Well uh… ” you began, looking around, “…you better freshen up and get ready then” you said. Dicky nodded in agreement.

“Yep…” he kept nodding, “…yeah…”

Silence filled the room. Yet no one moved.

“But I do need to warm up-” Dicky suggested nonchalantly. Which made your heart sing.

“Yeah exactly…” you breathed, nodding frantically as he attacked you with kisses.

Your feet left the earth, permitting your to land in heaven you landed on heaven once again. Flipping him with excitement, you managed to straddle him. The lustful side was awaken, and you were anxious to show him what he had missed all this time. Rolling your hips against his, you bit your lower lip whilst taking your tank top off. Throwing his head back, Dicky marveled at the beautiful half naked woman in his arms.

“Fuck!” He exclaimed. You chuckled, whilst still grinding against his clothed manhood.

“You still high?” You asked teasingly.

“Definitely not…Come here!” He growled, pulling you down to kiss you. With his hands roaming all over the undiscovered territories of your body, communication was well established without any form of words.

Sure, you will cook him breakfast and fill his stomach. You will brew him coffee and keep him awake, keep him ready. But before all that, there was certainly enough time for some quick, good old fashioned wake-me-up cardio.

_____________________________________


End file.
